Goodnight my love, my Fire Lady
by SexyDancePartner17
Summary: A Zutara fluff. What happens on thair wedding night. Dun, dun!111Please Review.


Hi people. Just to give you an idea of the time frame; this is supposed to be happening on Zuko and Katara's wedding night, about two years after the war has ended. Zuko is Fire lord.

**Goodnight my love, my Fire Lady.**

Katara sat on the bed, playing with her ring, and watching her Zuko undress. The Fire Nation had such strange customs, using rings as a sign of marriage. It felt all sweaty.

Zuko came and sat down beside her, eying her wedding ring as well. She wouldn't leaver her finger alone and as a result it had turned an irritated red.

"Are you having second thoughts?" He asked, taking the offending hand in his.

"No, I'm just admiring my black finger." She said.

"Its sterling, sometime that happens." He slid the ring back down, covering up the marks it made.

"The red though, is not normal." She blushed. "Would you like a different kind?" He asked.

"Since when, are you so accommodating? No thanks I think I'll live." She said.

He smiled and pulled her into his lap. Finally, they where, finally alone. No Toph, making some ridicules, yet not so ridicules, comment in front of every one. No Iroh, poking his head in on them every 15 seconds. And just when they thought they where alone, there would be no Sokka, quite literally, breathing down their backs.

She pressed her cheek against his bare chest, began to stroke the silk of his pant leg.

"What are you doing?" he asked, amused.

"I don't know. Nothing." She said, grinning into his shoulder.

"Can I, help you, do nothing?"

"What ever would my brother say?"

"I'm sure he would wish me the best of luck."

"Well…" She bit her nail in mock contemplation.

He didn't let her think long though. Knocking her backwards onto the bed, he was on top of her then. He put his hands on either side of her head, and his lips pressed to the base of her neck.

He felt her arms slide around his neck, pulling him closer. He kissed up her jaw and over to her lips.

When their lips parted, Zuko rolled over, pulling over Katara with him. She landed beside him and pulled herself up until she sat, straddling him. She then proceeded to trace the muscles of his chest. He reached up and slipped his hand into the fold of her robe, sliding down to expose her bare shoulder.

The golden light in the room shone on her bronze skin, making it glow. Zuko continued to disrobe her, and she sat intently watching his hands. It fell to the floor in a crimson puddle, and Katara moved he hands to his waist. She stuck her thumbs under the waistband of his pants and gave them a gentle tug. He sat up to make it easer for her to get them off. She smiled at him, and cast them to the floor beside her own clothing.

He put her on the bed beside him, and looked at her. _God, she was so beautiful._ His hands slid up her arms, resting on her shoulders. She allowed him to push her backwards onto the bed again. He lay on top of her, kissing her face and stomach. She wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him closer. She buried her face in his neck, running her lips and tongue along his color bone. He shivered. He reached over and pulled the covers up around them.

Finally, Zuko broke the intimate silence. "I love you." He whispered against her cheek.

"I love you too."

"Are you ready?"

"Mmmm."

He lifted himself up, and then, gently thrust himself into her. Katara gasped and pushed her hands against his back. She could feel him _inside_ of her, and it felt so damn good. She cried out, but only a low moan escaped her lips. She and Zuko locked eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded, not trusting that she'd be able to speak.

He pushed harder against her. She couldn't take it. Her nails sunk into his back, and she bit down on his shoulder. She could feel his breath, hard and fast on her neck. He groaned. Was she hurting him? No. Now he pressed his tongue to her neck, trying to sooth her.

"Yah. I tend to have that effect on people." He whispered.

"Perv." She said into his skin.

"What was that?" he grinned, and cupped one of her breasts on his hand. Her heart hammered in her chest, banging into his hand. He chuckled quietly and moved it back to her waist. She shivered.

Zuko wrapped his arms around her. His skin was always warm to Katara. A pro of being a firebender she guessed. A small wind swpt the curtains away from the open window. She could see the light of the moon fading out side. She yawned. Zuko slid out of her carefully, and kissed her softly.

"Good night my love, my Fire Lady."


End file.
